crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood-Stained Object
I awoke with out thinking, tripped fumbling down the stairs hearing the blood curdling screams of what seemed to be a young woman. Getting to the first floor of the house I had a stinging sensation running up my back, it was cold. The feeling of the warm nectar impacting my feet as I stumbled into my living room. I tried to turn on the light floating over the island in my kitchen. When my hand hit the light switch I noticed something, it was gone, the whole thing wasn't there. It was just an empty hole where the wires would go. Running to my kitchen drawer left of the propane oven I scrambled for a flashlight. Finding one I pressed the rubber button turning it on. Looking around, I saw that the unusual nectar that has on my feet was blood. It was red like a rose, but thick like whipping cream. As I was paralyzed by the blood all over my tile floor I wondered to myself, "I'm the only person in this house." I wanted to scream but I didn't want to alert the entity inside my home. Out of nowhere I heard a scratchy voice that of a life time smoker saying "Why...Why little Timmy why?" I said with a frightened voice, "Who's Timmy, are you hurt?" The person replied not knowing where or what it was, "You killed me... my blood will stain your floors." Going around the corner leading into my office where I write adventure novels, someone was at my desk. All I could see was her blood-red hair. Grabbing the 9-iron golf club, I slowly grew closer to the lady sitting on my desk chair. I quickly grabbed the back of the chair, swinging it around. The person sitting on the chair was.... my wife. She arose from the chair grabbing the buck-knife I kept on a mantle placed on my desk. She rushed at me, thrusting the blade into my chest cavity pushing me to the ground. I said "Why?" She responded, "Why not Tim". Then it hit me, a flash back you may call it. I remember me and my wife arguing and at a blink of an eye she came rushing at me with a butcher knife and I remember a feeling like a switch flicking my primal instincts on when that happen I grabbed my golf club and smashing her head into the ground. Now that I think about it my whole life I been a lair and a cheat well at least now I can die with my wife. Later that night a close neighbor called the police saying there was "domestic violence" going on. Two hours later the police came rushing in the door. One of them being a man in his thirties with no hair except the square black mustache and the other one being a trainee young and fit with slick autumn brown hair. Both searching the front part of the house soon stumbled into the office where both a man and a women laying dead .... holding hands. The autopsy report showed that the two partners both dead holding hands where Tim Richards and Miley Richards both married for ten years. Also it has been that the report shown that the wife's finger prints where on the knife and the officers that found the two dead were still pondering the thought of why the wife, so brutally murder her husband with the blood-stained knife. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness